


Logan's Dress

by Bibblebubble



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibblebubble/pseuds/Bibblebubble
Summary: Logan loves dresses but he can't wear them because dresses are Patton's thing.





	Logan's Dress

Logan has a thing for feminine clothes. At least he did when he was alone in his room, because he couldn't wear them outside of his room. He couldn't because that was Patton's thing. Patton wore the girly dresses and Logan couldn't steal that from him. So Logan tucked all of his dresses and skirts away into his closet behind his work clothes. It was hard to keep this secret. One day Patton mentioned that he wanted to change things up every so often and wished he had more dresses to try, and Logan had to bite his tongue to keep from offering to let Patton borrow one of his. At other times the others would mention dresses casually and Logan would open his mouth to speak only to close it again. One day he decided to stay in his room and get work done, so he changed into a cute galaxy pattern dress that only went down to his knees. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't notice the quiet knocks on his door. The person knocking opened the door after there was no answer. Logan heard the door open and quickly turned around in his chair. There was Patton standing in the doorway with his hands on his face and a huge smile from ear to ear. "I can explain," Logan said. 

"Why would you have to? You look so pretty! Why don't you wear dresses more often?" 

"Because it your thing, I didn't want to take that from you." 

"Oh Logan honey... I don't expect everyone to not wear dresses just because I wear them. I wear dresses because I like them and they make me happy. If they make you happy too, you should wear them." 

"Oh... I was unaware of this, I'll keep that in mind." 

" C'mon downstairs let's show the others your beautiful dress."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by asofterfan on Tumblr


End file.
